1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hangers that are releasably attachable to a vertical pole such as a beach umbrella pole, for hanging accessories, such as towels, cameras, food, water, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
Attachable hangers have been provided for vertical poles such as on beach and patio umbrellas, and for hospital intravenous drip poles. Previous hangers of this type are normally attached to the vertical pole by one or more setscrews. These damage the pole surface, and can break a corrosion barrier such as paint or plating. Setscrews also take time to tighten, may require a tool, and can slip due to inadequate tightening or to subsequent loosening. Other hanger attachment means use hoop stress and radial stress in an encircling band with a frictional surface to hold hanger arms on a vertical pole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,819 (Davis) is an example of these. Attachment of Davis requires substantial leveraged effort because the band must be initially manually tensioned for the maximum possible load.